Au fils des thèmes
by TenshinNeko
Summary: (Futur recueil d'OS.) Plein de défis et d'envie. Voyage au gré de mon imagination, sans grande prétention. Je vous demande juste de vous arrêter un moment et de savourer pleinement. Cela parle d'anges, de démons et de chasseurs. Et de liens qui les relient, connu, ignoré ou tut.


**Titre :** _Sors de ma tête, mais avant, qui es-tu ?_

**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

**Disclaimer :** _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Et je ne gagne absolument rien en publiant mes écrits ici._

**Thème :** _Plonger dans ses pensées_

**Couple **: _Sam/ ?_

**Note :** _C'est une demande de ma bêta. Son couple, son thème, je n'ai fait que suivre mon imagination... c'est une sorte de 100 thèmes challenge, si vous voulez. Et si, a l'instar de ma bêta, vous souhaitez me mettre au défis... quelque soit le couple ou même l'univers (mon profil pourrais vous renseignez sur mes prédilections) n'hésiter pas !_

* * *

Installé confortablement à la table des Hommes de lettres, un épais dossier à la main, Sam lisait sans voir. Plongé dans ses pensées, depuis un petit bout de temps. Un étrange sentiment de mélancolie s'était emparé de lui, sans aucune raison valable. Non, c'est faux. Il avait des raisons de l'être, mais, jamais, il ne s'était laissé submerger… il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait perdu tellement de personnes, _Jessica, Marie –sa mère-, John –son père-, Hélène, Jo, Bobby, son demi-frère, Castiel, Meg_ –oui Meg, à la fin, elle s'est sacrifier pour l'ange de Dean, un acte héroïque et inédit, pour un démon-, _Anna_… et tant d'autres.

Sans oublier le poids de ses erreurs pesant sur ses épaules, il a faillis déclencher l'apocalypse, rectification l'apocalypse avait eu lieu, avec une aide angélique soyons honnête. Mais, il s'était rattrapé en se sacrifiant, en sautant dans la cage en compagnie de Lucifer, ce squatteur.

Mais, jamais la mélancolie, la dépression n'as eu le dessus. Il est beaucoup plus fort que ça.

Non, là… c'est comme si, il oubliait quelque chose, ce sentiment étrange semblait martelé son ignorance dans un coin de son cerveau, lui offrant un mal de tête crescendo.

Donc en ce moment, feignant de lire un rapport d'observation d'un Homme de lettre datant de 1698, il tentait de savoir ce qu'il avait pu omettre. Pendant quelque millième de seconde, quand il ne faisait pas attention, il lui semblait entendre un rire étrangement familier, brisant son cœur, piquant sa mémoire dans un rappel douloureux et désespéré.

_Réfléchis… réfléchis Sam… qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié de si important ? Est-ce un jour particulier ? Un jour où j'ai perdu quelqu'un ? _

Douleur. Aiguillons de feu ardent ancré dans son cœur.

C'est un jour de perte. Assez important pour que son inconscient se rebiffe de mécontentement. Donc, une personne chère à son cœur. Maintenant, il suffit de savoir qui ? Pas ses parents. Ni Bobby.

Sous ses intenses réflexions, les sourcils de Sam se froncent, sa langue claque de frustration dans un bruit sec. Dean présent dans la pièce à vivre, dans un peignoir des années 60 trimballant une odeur de vieux, relève la tête de son ordinateur –enfin, celui de Sam, soyons précis- regarde son petit frère, inquiet.

_**- Sammy un problème ? **_

_Oui, Sammy un problème ? _

Dans un sursaut, Sam se relève comme monté sur ressort, fermant rapidement le dossier qu'il consultait, sa chaise brisant le silence dans un énorme boucan. Depuis quand entendait-il des voix ?

_Mais, je ne suis pas n'importe quelle voix !_

Et, elle avait le culot d'être indignée. Sa main s'égare dans ses cheveux, sa voix résonne, malheureusement pas aussi assuré qu'il l'aurait souhaité…

_**- Aucun problème ! Juste fatigué a force de lire ces rapports… je crois que je vais aller me reposer.**_

_**- Tu as encore veillé tard Sammy ! On n'a pas d'affaire en cours, tout semble calme pour le moment, cette merveille ne va pas s'envoler, ni ses archives… alors lève le pied ! Tu peux te reposer. **_

_**- Mais, Dean… il y a tellement à lire, il me faudrait au moins dix ans pour tout parcourir ! Sans parler de la mine d'information que cela renferme…**_

_**- Sammy… rien ne t'oblige à tout faire d'un coup… On n'a jamais pu prendre de vacance alors, vu la baisse significative de mouvement démoniaque, monstrueux… je te conseil d'en profiter ! Ecoute ton grand-frère, pour une fois !**_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire mais… Dean a raison ! Lève le pied mon petit Sam, amuse-toi, trouve une occupation amusante, masturbe-toi… il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas fait attention à tes besoins, et par les dieux, quel frustration ! Mais, avant ça… rappelle-toi de moi ! Comment as-tu pu m'oublier ? _

D'un geste las, Sam ramasse sa chaise presque au ralenti, puis, se dirige vers sa chambre –celle qu'il a choisie-, s'arrête au seuil de la salle.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais me reposer. Je vais t'écouter bien sagement pour une fois…**_

La porte de la chambre claque dans le dos de Sam, il s'y adosse et souffle.

_**- Bien, je n'ai rien entendu… il n'y a aucune voix qui discute avec moi, dans ma propre tête. C'est impossible. A moins que j'ai de nouveau des problèmes liés à la cage, que Castiel n'ai pas fait correctement son boulot ce dont je doute, vu l'état dans lequel il était quand il a pris mes souvenirs, et donc, Lucifer… très flippant ! Et puis, si c'était lui… il le verrait ce qui n'est pas le cas… **_

_Oh, non ! Mais c'est vexant Sammy ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis lui ? Il n'a jamais eu aucun sens de l'humour ! Je suis beaucoup plus gentil, mignon, drôle… irrésistible !_

_**- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais sort de ma tête bordel ! Qui es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ?**_

_Je veux que tu te rappelles de moi ! Que tu hurles mon prénom ! Que tu le gémisses même… m'enfin ce n'est pas le moment ! Avant tout, je souhaite que tu brises la barrière que tu as érigée le jour de ma disparition._

_**- Si tu es vraiment mort, comment puis-je te parler ? De quelle barrière tu parles ? Je suis…**_

Un autre soupire s'échappe de la bouche de Sam, d'un geste leste se redresse, enlève sa veste, la pose sur le dossier de sa chaise, retire son jeans, le pli méticuleusement et retire enfin son tee-shirt qu'il jette négligemment par terre. Le vêtement ayant besoin d'un séjour à la machine.

_**- …complétement fou… hein ?**_

_Tu n'es pas fou. Quoique, si on se place du point de vue de Dean, s'il te voyait parler tout seul… pour lui, tu serais en premier possédé, envoûté, où tout autre résultat en rapport au surnaturel et enfin, ne trouvant pas de solution adéquate, il te ferait consulté un psy et phase final te ferais interner !_

_**- Tu tentes de me réconforter ou de m'enfoncer ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… voix désincarnée ! **_

_Je ne suis pas une voix désincarnée ! Je suis mort, c'est un fait ! Mais, Castiel est mort. Dean est mort. Tu es mort. Pourtant, vous êtes vivant. Vous n'avez pas le monopole de la résurrection. Je suis difficile à tuer, c'est très compliquer et puis, je suis malin. Est-ce que tu le prendrais mal, si je te disais que je souhaite ton bonheur, ton bien-être ?…_

_**- Donc, on se connait… logique, sinon, tu irais squatter une autre cervelle. Tu es mort, en ce jour particulier, d'ailleurs, quel jour sommes-nous ? Arg ! Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, ce mal de tête ne m'aide pas… mais je peux en déduire que tu n'es pas humain, puisque tu es difficile à tuer, ta voix grave m'indique que tu es un homme… **_

_Sammy ! Quelle déduction, un vrai Sherlock Holmes en herbe ! Je ne suis effectivement pas un humain, je suis un homme… quoique, là encore ce n'est pas vraiment ça… dépêche-toi de te souvenir de moi ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu m'oublier ? Mon sam…_

Un frisson parcourt l'échine de Sam, s'enracine dans son ventre pour exploser en millier de petites bulles, qui pétille diffusément. Sous cette voix chaude, caressante, un sentiment de manque qu'il ignorait jusque-là, semble se remplir, déborde, faisant fleurir un sourire léger sur ses lèvres pleines. Cette façon de l'appeler, tellement tendre, comme le murmure d'un amant oublié, il connait cette voix. Mais à qui appartient-elle ? D'un pas incertain, son corps bouge comme un automate, il est fatigué, il a tellement besoin de repos. Sam s'allonge enfin dans son lit, relève ses bras pour les positionné sous sa tête et il ferme tranquillement les yeux. Il murmure a son début de folie.

_**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ton prénom ? Pourquoi n'ôtes-tu pas ce voile opaque plein mystères dont tu t'entoures ? Ce serait tellement plus simple !**_

Un rire espiègle s'élève dans sa tête, créant une tornade de sentiments contradictoires. Bouffée d'oxygène. Irritation. Joie. Frustration. Qui est-il pour le chambouler ainsi ?

_Où serais le plaisir, si je te donnais toutes les réponses d'un coup ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends le bon moment pour réapparaitre, seul à épier la suite des événements…_

_**- Plaisir ? Tu es sérieux ? J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est au bord de l'implosion et toi… tu t'éclates ? **_

_C'est un effet secondaire, non prévu… quoique te connaissant j'aurais dû m'y attendre, tu es bien un Winchester, une tête de mule, un sale caractère, bien que tu préfères réfléchir avant et cogner après… quoique en ce moment tu es plus le digne petit frère de Dean, tu es sur la mauvaise pente mon mignon… enfin bref, tu me combats, l'espace que j'occupe dans ton si magnifique cerveau ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi le démon aux yeux jaunes te voulait dans son équipe, sans parler de Lucy… tu es fort ! _

_**- Si tu le dis… je ne me considère pas si spécialement fort ! C'est un comportement tout à fait normal, de te combattre, tu es dans ma tête ! Tu n'as rien à y faire… il y a des choses que je veux garder pour moi, des pensées, des sentiments, des avis, des doutes… sans oublier certains secrets… des choses que je veux garder uniquement pour moi, que j'emporterais dans la tombe.**_

_Tes secrets seront toujours en sécurité avec moi. Fais-moi confiance, je sais qu'à une époque je ne l'a méritais pas spécialement… mon comportement prêtait à confusion. Mais, c'était pour ton bien et celui de ton frère… et puis, finalement, je suis mort pour vous… non, pour toi Sam…_

Les mots qui résonne dans les méandres de son cerveau, le berce alors que la sourde douleur qui picote sa tête l'anesthésie. Son corps se détend, ses muscles se relâchent, sa respiration se fait lente, régulière et doucement il dérive dans le brouillard cotonneux de la somnolence.

_**- Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es un allier ? **_

_Sammy sers-toi de ta tête, de ton cœur… qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ? Et ton si fabuleux instinct ? Je sais qu'avec le peu que ce que je t'ai dit, il fut un temps, tu aurais déjà trouvé… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma disparition, te touche à ce point !_

_**- Pourquoi t'adresser à moi de cette manière ? Pourquoi ne pas te montré ? **_

_Devine !_

Un rire léger prend Sam au trippes, sa gorge lui fait mal face à cette sollicitation, depuis combien de temps n'avais-t-il pas ris ainsi ? La chasse avait avalé sa vie, lui qui aspirais il fut un temps à une existence simple. Devenir avocat, épouser Jessica, devenir un mari aimant, un couple unis et avoir au minimum deux enfants… la destiné en avait décidé autrement. Il s'était vu reprendre les armes, avec les années un certain fatalisme l'avait envahi. Sa vie, c'était la chasse, Dean et Castiel. Rien d'autre. La futilité de l'instant présent relégué à un rêve impossible, hors de sa portée. Il avait appris à se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait. Un murmure s'élève dans la pièce, suivis presque immédiatement par la respiration régulière d'un homme enfin endormi.

_**- Sinon, ce ne serais pas drôle…**_

Sam Winchester se trouvait dans un océan de verdure, le vent soufflait agréablement dans ses cheveux offrant un contraste bienvenu avec le soleil qui brulait sa peau. Une forêt a perte de vue s'étends en face de lui, en fond sonore, il percevait le clapotis des vagues. Une rivière devait s'écouler entre les arbres centenaires. Le chasseur savait que ce qu'il vivait était un rêve, il tentait de graver ce qu'il voyait pour pouvoir s'en souvenir à son réveil. Habituellement, il ne s'en rappelait jamais.

Un mouvement à sa droite, lui fait vivement tourner la tête. Une masse lumineuse lui faisait face, dans le scintillement, il pouvait distinguer une silhouette.

_**- Mais qu'est-ce que…**_

Sam ferme la bouche rapidement. Sa voix était étrange, pleine d'écho, rauque et légèrement filante voir fuyante. Horripilante. Elle semblait tellement faible. Et cette ombre faite de lumière, lui semblait tellement familière, sans arriver à savoir en quoi.

_**- Qui êtes-vous ? **_

Un rire chaud, amusé de la question, s'élève de la brume amical. Ce son ressemble à une caresse tendre qui s'échoue sur la peau de Sam dans un tourbillon de sensations agréables. Parallèlement à ses réactions, les arbres frissonnent, faisant bruisser les feuilles dans une symphonie envoûtante. Une onde de choc s'empare du sol, un battement de cœur lancer au grand galop, s'en élève.

_**- Sam… c'est moi ! La voix, tu sais… tu viens de t'endormir, j'admets que cette apparence est vraiment ridicule, mais, je n'y suis absolument pour rien ! C'est toi qui gère ces détails, vu que tu ne te rappelle toujours pas de moi… même inconsciemment ! Tu sais que c'est vraiment frustrant ! Tu es vraiment borné Sam… je savais avoir atteint ton cœur mais à ce point, c'est flatteur. Au moins, ton âme m'a reconnu, j'entends son chant, il est toujours aussi pur.**_

_**- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Attends une minute… c'est moi qui t'ai donné cette apparence de boule a facette ? **_

_**- Très disco de ta part. Le blanc est censé représenter la pureté, c'est flatteur malgré la réputation que j'ai… ou j'avais plutôt.**_

Dans un effort de volonté, la brume lumineuse, ondule, prend la forme féminine et aérienne, sans pour autant être totalement définie, sans détails. Restant qu'un nuage de fumée, juste un peu plus opaque, de couleur rouge, sanglant.

_**- Sammy… de qui tu t'es inspiré ? Si tu dis Rubis, je pique une crise et je t'abandonne ! Sérieusement, est-ce que je parle comme cette pouffe ? Est-ce qu'elle oserait venir te visiter après ce qu'elle a fait ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce démon !**_

_**- Maintenant que tu le dis… je n'avais pas fait attention, couleur rouge, silhouette féminine et puis, tu ne peux que t'en prendre qu'à toi ! Tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es… alors…**_

De nouveau son invité se transforme, un corps masculin, le ventre légèrement bedonnant résultats des nombreuses bières ingurgitées, une chemise à carreaux style bucheron, une vieille casquette vissée sur la tête et arborant une barbe de plusieurs jours.

_**- Bobby ? Sam… Sammy, je suis navré mais le vieux Bobby, vis paisiblement au paradis, il rend régulièrement visite à tes parents, d'ailleurs… c'est fou les libertés que prennent les chasseurs dans le jardin d'Eden ! Ils veillent sur vous de là-haut. Vous devriez les voir commenter vos aventures, un vrai capharnaüm… John qui hurle quand l'un d'entre vous prend un coup de trop ou encore Marie qui fond littéralement devant le couple que forment Dean et Castiel ! Les paris qui en a découlé, quand, qui, où, pourquoi… c'est Jo qui a raflé la mise, qu'elle a partagé avec Jessica, pour une obscur raison.**_

Son interlocuteur se brouille au fur et à mesure de son monologue, les traits de Bobby s'effacent pour reprendre la forme brumeuse originelle, pleine de lumière et des paillettes. Deux excroissances se forment, dans le dos de sa connaissance, net et précise, faite de duvet et de plumes. Des ailes venaient de prendre forme, magnifiquement déployées. L'aura qui entourait la créature avait légèrement noirci comme pour exprimer sa dangerosité. Le paysage qui les entourait, c'était métamorphosé. S'obscurcissant sous l'entente des noms des gens, si chère au cœur de Sam. La forêt, qui au début du rêve était si dense et verdoyante, semblais avoir brûlé, noircissant le bois, tapissant le sol de cendre. Le bruit de l'eau avait disparu au profit du chant macabre du vent s'écrasant dans les branchages décédés, dont certaines se brisaient sous la sollicitation, dans un bruit effrayant. Manquait plus que des fantômes pour compléter le tout. Le beau ciel d'azur au soleil éclatant, s'était envoler, pour se parer d'ombres noires et grises, au loin des éclairs zébraient à l'horizon.

_**- Tu les a vus ? Tu leurs a parlé ? Alors, ils peuvent nous voir… toutes les mauvaises décisions, j'ai dû grandement les décevoir…**_

Sa voix est faible, brisée et ressemble à celle d'un enfant pris en faute. C'était une chose d'avoir la confirmation que dieu existait réellement, bien qu'il ait pris le large. De connaitre l'existence du paradis et d'y avoir été faire un tour, expérience dont il se serait passé au demeurant. Mais savoir que sa famille, les gens qu'il aime, aient assisté à sa déchéance, à ses mauvais choix. Les gens morts par sa faute. Les jambes de Sam le lâche, s'écroule sur l'herbe morte. Les yeux s'embuent de larmes, incapables de couler librement. Sa respiration se bloque, brulant ses poumons, qui crient leur indignation dans un râle d'agonie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il expérimente un début de crise d'angoisse.

_**- Ce… ce… n'est pas… possible !**_

_**- Sam… hey Sammy !**_

Son squatteur s'approche lentement, s'agenouille devant lui, et avec une infinie douceur le prend dans ses bras aériens, les ailes se replient sur eux, les excluant du monde en ruine que l'inconscient de Sam a créé. Leurs corps se retrouvent plongés dans un noir lumineux accueillant.

_**- Sam, cela ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi déprimé, de te laisser abattre. Sammy, tes parents t'aiment quelques soit tes choix… ils n'ont et n'auront jamais honte de toi ! Cela vaut aussi pour Bobby. Sa femme, vous est reconnaissant d'avoir veillé sur lui, comme des fils… Et puis, si on était honnête, vous ne partiez pas gagnant, surtout toi. Vous avez défié votre destiné. Ne te flagelle pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable… Vous avez empêché l'Apocalypse, qu'importe le chemin parcouru, le résultat est le plus important ! Vous avez sauvé des millions de vies, court-circuité les anges, en avez fait changer certain avec brio dont des archanges… vous… tu as été au-delà de toute espérance, tu as de quoi être fière de toi, Samuel Winchester.**_

Les mots de l'entité s'infiltre dans son cœur, le réchauffe agréablement, des ondes se propagent dans un agréable frisson le long de ses membres. C'est comme une clef étrange qui s'enquille dans la serrure qui maintient le barrage dont parlait la voix sans visage, la clef tourne et déverrouille le barrage. Digue qui cède sous le raz de marée de sentiments douloureux qui le figent, l'engluent dans la torpeur…une algie étreint le cœur du chasseur. Cette fois, les larmes s'écoulent librement sur les joues de Sam, des tremblements parcourent son corps, un cri d'agonie s'échappe de sa bouche. Il sait. Il connait la personne qui l'étreint avec tellement de douceur. Son esprit se révolte, ce n'est pas possible. Dans un sursaut surhumain, Sam s'éloigne de la tendre emprise. Ses yeux larmoyant se plonge automatiquement dans ceux céruléens de l'ange ressuscité, un court instant son attention se porte sur le sourire espiègle de son vis-à-vis. La main du jeune Winchester s'élève incrédule, jusqu'au visage de son ange, effleure la joue, dérive vers le nez, puis migre sur les lèvres charnues…

_**- Gabriel…**_

Réveillé en sursaut, Sam se redresse dans son lit, passe une main dans ses cheveux, la respiration haletante résonnait dans la pièce. Une déréliction envahissait son corps, son cœur lentement, comme un compte à rebours déclenché à son réveil jusqu'à le foudroyer. Les larmes coulent toujours librement sur ses joues. Ses yeux tentant de faire un tour rapide de la pièce, ne remarquant que maintenant qu'elle est dans le noir.

La lumière perce l'obscurité sans qu'il ne soit sorti de son lit. Aveuglé momentanément, ses yeux papillonnent douloureusement. Le matelas s'affaisse sous le poids d'un corps, en réponse, celui de Sam se tend d'anticipation et plisse ses paupières fermement. Il ne veut pas se laisser submerger par l'espoir, qu'il soit en vie, présent à ses côtés… si jamais, il ouvre les yeux et que finalement ce ne soit qu'une illusion, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Gabriel l'archange, celui qui est mort en faisant diversion, en combattant Lucifer, son propre frère. Pour eux, les Winchester, des humains. L'embrouilleur est mort, pour qu'ils puissent vivre.

_**- Ce n'est pas possible… tu es mort Gab ! Tu…**_

Sam se tait, sa voix n'est pas assez assurée pour qu'il puisse continuer. Il lui semblait perdre pied. Gabriel et lui avait eu une relation, affective en premier lieu. L'archange lui avait offert une oreille attentive, un exutoire, une bulle salvatrice. Leur propre jardin d'Eden. Puis, ça avait évolué. Comme une réponse évidente. Leurs rencontres de plus en plus régulières, de plus en plus fréquentes. Quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir avant un long moment, un sentiment de manque s'emparait d'eux. Comme un fil tendu à l'extrême, cela a fini par exploser, ils s'étaient sautés dessus, littéralement. C'était après une partie de chasse plutôt laborieuse, d'une dangerosité non prévu, il n'était pas passez loin de la mort. Gabriel, l'avait cueillis alors qu'il était en boxer allongé sur son lit de fortune, a profiter du calme après la tempête. Seul dans sa chambre. Dean ayant sa propre chambre avec Castiel à l'autre bout du motel. Quand l'archange était apparu, Sam avait bondi de sa literie pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, dans un geste désespéré. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'amour, bien que chacun de leurs gestes, l'un envers l'autre, le prouvant bien plus que des mots. Sans l'avoir prémédité, Gabriel était devenu son oxygène. La raison pour laquelle, il se levait jours après jours.

Cette histoire avait été belle, tendre, une bulle bienfaitrice dans l'univers chaotique qu'il parcourait… alors quand il avait eu le Dvd d'adieu de Gabriel entre les mains, une part de lui s'était figé, enfouit, enterré dans les méandres obscures de son être puis protégé par un mur immense, bardé de fils barbelés et de mines antipersonnel. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais autoriser à s'en approcher… cela faisais 1 ans. Un hoquet étonné couplé à un gémissement de douleur s'élève dans le silence de la pièce.

_**- Sam…**_

Une bouche s'installe dans le creux de l'oreille du chasseur. Des lèvres effleurent sa peau innocemment.

_**- Sam, c'est bien moi. Je suis de retour. Pardon… pardon d'avoir été si long.**_

Un soupire picote l'épiderme, faisant remonter un frisson à Sam. La main gauche de l'archange s'échoue sur sa hanche nue, a sa place, une chaleur l'irradie. Ça lui avait manqué.

_**- Tu m'as tellement manqué… je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais, j'ai tenu bon, en pensant à toi… en me rappelant de nos instants…**_

Deux bras fort enlacent l'archange, une tête se lovant dans sa nuque, un baiser effleure son cou avec tendresse, presque de façon incrédule. Comme si, il avait besoin de gouter, toucher la peau de son amant pour être sûr de sa réalité. Un manque venais d'être combler dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Ces papillons qui volètent rapidement dans le creux de son ventre, sa peau qui frisonne et qui s'échauffe sous le savant doigté, ou encore l'état dans lequel un simple murmure amoureux le mettait.

_**- Comment ai-je pu éradiquer ton souvenir de ma mémoire ? Nos moments à deux… nous étions tellement bien ensemble, je me doutais que quelque chose me manquait, mais, je pensais que le manque d'affaires, me faisait trop réfléchir au passé et du coup, a notre avenir… Pas que j'avais inconsciemment refoulé mes souvenirs avec toi.**_

_**- Honnêtement, je t'y ai aidé. Quand, vous avez lu le dvd, une sorte de sort s'est mis en marche. C'était la meilleure solution, tu aurais passé ton temps à tenter de me récupérer Sam ou alors, tu te serais laisser emporter… par la colère, la tristesse et autres sentiments qui aurais pu nuire à tes chasses, te distrayant et aurais pu avoir de fâcheuse conséquence. Je connaissais l'importance que j'avais pour toi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin des trois mots que les humains s'offre pour officialiser une relation. Tes sentiments ont toujours bercé et nourri ma grâce. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné un court lapse de temps alors que tu avais tant besoin de soutient… **_

Les bras de Sam se resserrent autour de sa prise, la bouche s'ouvre et les dents se plantent dans la chair tendre de l'épaule qu'il a au préalable découverte. Ses yeux se ferment de contentement quand l'oreille collée à la jugulaire de Gabriel, capte l'accélération de l'afflux sanguin. Un cri indigné s'échappe de l'archange.

_**- Hé ! Tu t'es transformé en vampire ou quoi ? **_

_**- Pas que je sache Gab' ! Mais, c'est une de tes punitions pour avoir mis autant de temps à me revenir… et il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner correctement, je compte sur ton imagination…**_

Un sourire pervers, aussi large que la faille de San Andréas, étire les lèvres de Gabriel. Ses mains s'activent, l'une sur la hanche et l'autre s'égarant sur le ventre de Sam. Un rire frais et sensuel s'élève, le jeune Winchester attrape délicatement la mutine qui lui prodigue d'agréables caresses.

_**- Gab' ! Je serais plus que ravi de subir (ou que tu subisses) tes excuses… mais, ta résurrections m'a pris toute mon énergie, je suis à fleur de peau et j'ai très peu dormi, pourrais-tu attendre ma remise en forme, mon archange ? Au moins, jusqu'à demain ? **_

_**- Je pense que je peux attendre un jour de plus sans trop de problème… repose-toi Sam. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, j'ai de nombreuses idées à mettre en pratique !**_

Doucement, il emporte le corps de Sam dans sa course, pour qu'il puisse s'allonger confortablement dans le lit, la position assise n'aidant pas à se reposer. Les mains de Gabriel parcourent délicatement le dos du jeune homme, apaisant la peau sous ses doigts. Instantanément le corps, sous ses intentions, se détend, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une masse informe d'apaisement et de félicité. Avoir Sam dans ses bras, abandonné à son étreinte, tellement confiant, était la plus belle des déclarations. Il l'acceptait en entier. Ange ou pas.

_**- Bonne nuit Gab'… je t'aime.**_

Le cœur de l'archange rate un battement, sa grâce frémis de plaisir et un véritable sourire orne ses lèvres.

_**- Je sais Sam. Sache, que pour moi, les mots que les humains prononcent sont bien trop faibles pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Mais, « Je t'aime » peux en résumé une infime partie.**_

Lentement, alors, que la respiration de Sam se fait lente et régulière, l'archange s'échappe de l'étreinte. Loin d'en être offusquer, après tout, Gabriel n'était pas du genre à le regarder dormir, ça lui arrivais, mais, c'était rare… Sam souris dans son demi-sommeil, mais, un plis inquiet ornais son visage.

_**- Gab'… à mon réveil, tu seras toujours là, hein ?**_

Un baiser papillon s'échoue sur les lèvres du petit Winchester inquiet d'être à nouveau abandonné.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais toujours là. Dors tranquillement. Je ne te lâcherais plus. **_

_**- C'est une excellente chose.**_

L'archange s'éloigne, éteint la lumière, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. Ouvre la porte.

_**- Gab' ? **_

Arrêt en plein mouvement.

_**- Oui ? **_

_**- Soit gentil avec Dean !**_

Un rire léger atteint le bel endormi. Berceuse.

_**- Je suis toujours gentil !**_

La porte se referme sur l'embrouilleur.

* * *

Humm…c'est fini.

Ne frapper pas l'auteur, elle marque facilement. Mais une petite reviews avec vos récriminations ou vos félicitations, lui ferais très plaisir. Oui l'auteur à décider de parler d'elle a la troisième personne, comme un délire personnel.

C'est la première fois qu'elle s'essaie sur ce fandom. Et si, il avait dû parier, elle aurait pensé que son premier écrit sur Supernatural serait sur un Destiel. Comme quoi… elle espère avoir respecté un minimum les charactères.


End file.
